


The Game

by type_zero



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Bets, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_zero/pseuds/type_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud and Reno dabble in a game of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

Click Click Click

Reno glanced up at the blond as he slowly brought down the zipper on the other man's pants, watching for a reaction. A slight twitch of the hand was all he received, but it was more then enough to know he was going to win this one.

This one, to be more specific was a bet, though Reno preferred to think of it as more of a game. It has started out as a small comment on his part, that suggested Cloud needed a bit more restraint when fighting (this due to an earlier spar between the two). An argument quickly ensued and the subject somehow switched from the battlefield to the bedroom, in which the bet was established. Cloud showing him how much control he really had and Reno determined to break it.

And now as he pulled down Cloud's black boxers with his teeth, intentionally nipping the tip of his cock as he did so, he really couldn't think of a better game to play. Another twitch.

Oh yeah, he was totally going to win.

Once the boxers were brought down past his hips, Reno quickly discarded them along with his pants. Keeping his eyes on his prey, he lightly kissed and licked his way up Cloud's thigh, his hands stroking his hips expectantly. He felt the muscles beneath him tense as his breath teased the blonds erection and he had to stop himself from smiling. This was to easy.

Ever watchful, he took the tip of Cloud's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and nibbling lightly on the sensitive underside of his cock. He ran a hand along the blonds stomach, lightly grazing a pebbled nipple before rolling between his fingers. Taking more of the blond into his mouth, he gave a sharp suck as he pinched the hardened nipple, pleasantly noting the half suppressed moan that escaped from the man. Reno pulled away from the straining erection to lick at the throbbing vein beneath, moving down to tongue the heavy balls. Another pinch. Cloud's hands grasped the sheets as several pearls of pre-come rolled down. Making sure the blond was watching, he lapped them up, increasing the pressure of his tongue as he moved over the slit. This time Cloud couldn`t resist the moan surged forth, all his energy focused on keeping his hips still.

Reno dipped down for another suck, his other hand moving to down to press suggestively against the tight ring of muscles, dipping in slightly and almost choking as the blond's hips bucked up violently.

"...Reno." Cloud moaned in defeat. He didn't care about the stupid bet anymore, he needed to come so bad it hurt.

Reno almost came as Cloud moaned his name, stopping long enough to get control over himself, before taking the last of Cloud's.

"You give up?" Cloud glared at the red head, before nodding his head in defeat. Overjoyed at not only at breaking the blond, but also at actually winning the bet (and the prize with it) he happily bent down to finish.

Bringing his hand down, he grasped the base of Cloud's erection as he took as much as he could back into his mouth. Increasing the pace and feeling the blonds muscles clench, he messaged the tight balls, pressing them up against the sweaty body. Shouting, Cloud came hard and Reno eagerly swallowed the bitter sweet liquid allowing a bit to run down his chin; Cloud loved that. A rough hand pulled him back up and licked him clean before flipping him over.

"Wanna see how much control you have?" Cloud asked, teasing the red head's now throbbing cock.

"Now way," Reno gasped as Cloud ghosted his lips over his erection. "But-Ah... So when do I-uh... get to see you in that dress?"

Glaring, Cloud gave the member a hard jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smutty yaoi ever. It's been cleaned up a bit, but it still kinda sucks.


End file.
